1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for enabling a plurality of analog and digital sets of services that can be utilized simultaneously on a single telephone line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, telephone companies can offer only one set of analog services to any and all POTS-type devices on each subscriber line wire pair at the premise, because current POTS service requires one (1) line per POTS service set. This is because device types are mutually exclusive, and consequently only one device type can utilize the service line at any one time (i.e. one active telephone, or a single fax operation at a time). A further limitation exists for the telephones, such that all extensions are connected to the same conversation. Presently if multiple sets of services are desired, an additional line is required for each additional set of services. This is most evident in situations like a second loop for a fax machine or a “teen line” to separate parent telephone calls from those of children in a household. There are added costs for each additional line.
Also, telephone companies today cannot command any additional service revenue from the usage of extra phones, modems, and fax operations on a single line. Until now, telephone companies could not offer any extra beneficial sets of service to the premise on a single line. Accordingly, there is a need to develop an apparatus and method to transmit a plurality of data signals in parallel with the analog POTS signal, thereby providing multiple telephone-type sets of services on a single telephone line.
With such an apparatus and method for enabling simultaneous multiple sets of telephone-type services on a single telephone line, the telephone companies can offer numerous sets of services to any/all devices on each wire pair at the premise.